warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Dexter/Relationships
The realtionships of Dexter. Family Dee Dee Dexter is normally in conflict with his sweet older sister, Dee Dee, who always mysteriously gains access to his lab no matter what he does to keep her out. Dee Dee eludes all manner of security and, once inside, delights in playing in the lab, often destroying all of his creations, often by pushing the wrong buttons on an invention. This is often preceded by Dee Dee asking "Oooooh, what does this button do?", without waiting for an answer. Despite her hyperactive personality, Dee Dee sometimes makes more logical decisions than Dexter, or even gives him helpful advice. Despite being excessively irritated with Dee Dee due to her constant interference and stupidity, Dexter still loves her and cares about her well being, and even saved her life numerous of times. However his anger towards Dee Dee often gets the best of him and it has resulted in him often trying to get her out of his life, due to the point of willingly giving her to aliens and even trying to destroy her in "Ego Trip" for stealing his role of savior of the future from him. But in the end, Dexter always somehow manages to forgive her and vice-versa and the two remained close siblings even into their elderly golden years. Mom Dexter appears to be fairly close to his mother, and appears to have inherited his intellect from her side of the family (specifically from her father). He is sometimes embarrassed by her, such as when she kept causing a ruckus at a chess tournament in an effort to cheer him on and ended up getting him disqualified. However at times it has been shown that Dexter greatly fears her and she has shown to be even more hostile and harsh than Dad when it comes to punishments and may even become extremely angry over the slightest objection that Dexter may have. Dad Dexter's father normally tends to show favoritism to Dee Dee due to her athletic prowess, but will occasionally side with Dexter when facing a challenge between the sexes. Dad is also depicted as unreasonably hostile towards Dexter when he interferes with a sports-related activity such as watching the "biggest golf match of the year" or breaking his bowling trophy. Despite all this, Dad has proven to be closest to Dexter, to the point where he was more than happy to make Dexter "destroy" Dee Dee in a snowball competition and appeal to Dexter to give him his desired muffins to the point where he could seemingly control Dexter. He has also gone to great lengths to show his love for his son, showing that he has a very close bond with Dexter. Grandpa Superheroes Major Glory Dexter is a huge fan of Major Glory. He regularly watches his show, reads his comic books, plays with his toys, and loves everything that's related to him. Major Glory is Dexter's entertainment idol. Dexter has even met Major Glory in person on certain occasions such as the episodes Star Spangled Sidekicks and Figure Not Included. Action Hank Next to Major Glory, Action Hank is an iconic character that Dexter is obsessed with and has a vast amount of respect and admiration for. Dexter loves watching Action Hank's show and desires to be just like him, a wish that eventually comes true in the far future. He has met him in person in the episodes Action Pack, A Beard to be Feared and Decode of Honor and the two became good friends that know each other well. Friends Douglas E. Mordecai III Douglas E. Mordecai III is Dexter's closest friend. He is a genius just like him, although Dexter appears to be the smarter of the two as Douglas doesn't seem have his own secret laboratory (at least not that we know of) so Douglas is only a nerd while Dexter is more of a super genius. Regardless, it appears that Douglas knows of Dexter's high-tech inventions and admires his buddy for them. Enemies Mandark Dexter has a strong rivalry with Mandark which eventually developed into a deep hatred over time and the two became arch-enemies. The reason for this animosity is due to Mandark's attempts to constantly try to shut down or destroy Dexter's lab or even steal one of his inventions to prove that he is smarter than him. Although Mandark isn't as recurring of a conflict as Dee Dee is, Mandark is even worse of an enemy than Dee Dee. They sometimes compete to see who's smarter, and while Mandark was the superior mind when they first met, Dexter eventually proved to be superior and has continued to win against Mandark since their first meeting, although sometimes the two may end up in a draw, for instance in the episode where Monkey and Quackor were both fighting and Dexter and Mandark were going to turn them into class but both ended up failing. The rivalry between them eventually turned into one of pure hate and villainy when Dexter created his greatest work, the "Neurotomic Protocore" which could change the world. When Mandark realized the tremendous power this invention could give him, he turned into an evil and megalomaniacal villain who sought only power and the total destruction of Dexter at all costs. Others Monkey Dexter is always trying to make Monkey do something amazing but no matter what he does to him, Monkey just stays a mere monkey, but whenever Dex isn't looking, monkey changes into an amazing superhero and that power is somehow able to elude all of Dexter's most observant and flawless of machines. Dexter is not aware of his Monkey's superhero identity, which he idolizes as much as his other heroes. Koosalagoopagoop At first, Dexter was incredibly annoyed with Koosy to the point where he tried "unplugging" him and imagining him away forever, but in the end, he realized that Koosy was indeed a sweet and loving creature and quickly hugged him before he disappeared, much to his regret. In seasons 3 and 4, Koosy and Dexter were reunited, but Dexter was once again hostile towards Koosy for unknown reasons, but in the end the two became friends once more. Mee Mee Lee Lee Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Relationships